The present invention relates to containers and, more particularly, to containers having exceptional stacking strength.
It is common practice to package solid products such as meat products in containers for movement or shipment from one location to another. Generally speaking, the containers used for this purpose must have high stacking strength since the overall weight they must support and carry may be on the order of one hundred pounds or more.